


Run With It

by EdithBlake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Football, Football | Soccer, Gay, Gay Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Locker Room, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: Harry couldn't say no. He especially couldn't say no to his best friend, Niall. That's how he found himself trying out for a football team that he had absolutely no chance in hell of making just so Niall wouldn't be alone. He went as moral support and hopefully to make Niall look like Cristiano Ronaldo as he fumbled around next to him like Bambi on ice. Harry didn't expect for the team captain to take such an interest in him. Tomlinson wasn't someone Harry wanted to piss off with his piercing glare and serious demeanor. Tomlinson was clearly not amused by Harry's charm as he tried to explain why he was trying out. No Tomlinson wanted Harry's blood, sweat and tears as he made Harry's experience on the field pure hell. Harry was overjoyed when it was all over... Only to find out that he made the team on a probationary period. What? Harry guessed that he was just going to have to run with it.
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Maya Henry/Liam Payne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Try Outs

"Please H! I need you there with me. You're my lucky charm." Niall pleaded while Harry hung up fairy lights above his bed. 

"That's kinda ironic since you're the one from Ireland." Harry smirked as he stapled the last bit of wire to the wall. 

"Come on, mate. I don't remember the last time I played without you there cheering me on. I need you, H." Niall pouted from across the small dorm room. 

Harry sighed as he put down the stapler on his desk and looked over at Niall who was giving him his best puppy dog eyes. Damn it...

"Are you sure I have to try out? Like I can't just watch from the bleachers?" Harry asked as he sat down on his bed. 

Niall shook his head before pulling his laptop towards him. 

"It says here that it's a closed try out. No spectators allowed. Like most of the team is going to be made up of last years players and scholarship recruits. There's gonna be maybe three or four spots open for walk-ins like me. They take things really seriously here, mate. A lot of players who play here end up being getting recruited into the league." Niall explained and Harry frowned. 

"Exactly! If I try out with you, I'm going to make an idiot of myself, Niall. I can barely walk a straight line sometimes." Harry frowned just thinking about how stupid he would look around all those professional players. 

"That's because there is nothing straight about you, H." Niall teased and Harry rolled his eyes at him playfully. 

"Ni. I love you like a brother but I don't know about this one." Harry played with his rings nervously. 

Niall sighed and nodded. 

"Okay... I get it, Harry." Niall muttered lowly and Harry winced. 

Harry... Niall never called him Harry. Niall only ever called him Harry when he was pissed off. Fucking hell... The things he did for the Irish boy. 

"Fine... But when I embarrass myself and become the laughing stock of the fucking University you still have to sit with me in classes and at lunch, you manipulative little Leprechaun." Harry grumbled and Niall jumped up from his bed to race over and tackle Harry to his bed in a crushing hug. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Niall chanted into Harry's chest. 

"I'm going to regret this..." Harry mumbled into Niall's hair. 

\---

Harry bit his lip as he and Niall walked onto the football field. There were a lot of lads trying out. 

"Let's find a spot to stretch out." Niall pointed to a patch of free space on the field. 

Harry nodded as he walked over to where Niall pointed and drop his bag and water bottle down. He sat down and started to stretch out his legs. He was stretching out his torso when a bag dropped down next to him. 

"Do you mind if I stretch out here?" A cute lad with brown eyes and matching hair asked. 

Harry shot him a smile and nodded. "Course." 

The lad smiled back at him. "Thanks. I'm Liam by the way." The lad introduced himself as he started doing some basic stretches. 

"Harry and that's Niall." Harry said and pointed to Niall who nodded at Liam. 

"Bit intense yeah?" Liam asked as he glanced around. 

Harry couldn't help but agree with him. 

"Nearly shitting myself to be honest." Harry joked and Liam chuckled. 

"Yeah same." Liam bumped his shoulder in solidarity. 

Harry smiled. Liam was a nice lad. 

"Well you don't have to worry about H here being competition, mate." Niall said to a confused Liam. 

"I'm pretty much just here for moral support. I'm shit at football." Harry explained and Liam raised an amused eyebrow. 

"So let me get this straight. You're trying out for one of the most prestigious football teams in the country just so you can give Niall here some moral support?" Liam asked with barely concealed disbelief. 

"Pretty much, yeah." Harry answered earning a loud laugh from Liam. 

"Damn, mate. You're a good friend." Liam stated sincerely and Niall shoved his shoulder playfully. 

"Back off. He's my best friend. Get your own." Niall teased and Liam shook his head with a small smile playing at his lips. 

"ALRIGHT! WE'RE GOING TO GET STARTED!" Coach Corden called out. 

Harry slowly got up and followed everyone closer to the coach. 

"First off, let me introduce myself. My name is James Corden. You can call me Coach or Coach Corden. To my left is Louis Tomlinson, this year's team captain. Next to him is the vice captain this year, Zayn Malik. They will be helping me evaluate you guys today." Coach informed them. 

Harry looked over at the two lads standing next to the Coach and bit his lip. Damn... Hello Gorgeous... Zayn was really good looking but Louis... Louis was on a whole other level of sexy. Harry was pretty sure if he had to describe his perfect type it would be Louis. Feathery brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, sharp cheekbones and a curvaceous body, what more can a guy want. Harry jolted as Niall elbowed him in the ribs. 

"Pay attention." Niall hissed at him and Harry rolled his eyes. 

It wasn't like he was actually trying out. He might as well be allowed to drool over the eye candy in front of him. Harry continued to check out the captain's tone legs when he felt eyes on him. He looked up to see Tomlinson glaring at him. Busted... 'Oops' Harry mouthed to him. Tomlinson looked extremely unimpressed. Niall elbowed him again and apparently it was time to start. Oh joy...

\---

"Fuck me..." Harry huffed out as he landed on his ass for the ninth time.

He laid on his back for a minute just staring up at the clouds. 

"Get up." A raspy yet high voice ordered. 

Harry looked up and saw Tomlinson glaring down at him. 

"Give me a minute, I'm enjoying the view." Harry winked at him...wrong move. 

Tomlinson's glare intensified and it was terrifying. Harry got up quickly. 

"Look, I'm going to be honest with you. I'm only here for moral support. My mate, Niall, didn't want to try out alone so I tagged along. I know I'm complete shit at football. So you should go evaluate someone that actually stands a chance at making the team, yeah?" Harry smiled at him brightly but all he got was a raised eyebrow from Tomlinson. 

"Drop and give me fifty press ups, Styles." Tomlinson ordered and Harry blinked at him. 

"What? I told you, I'm not actually trying to make the team." Harry huffed out as Tomlinson crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him. 

"Either drop and give me fifty or I'll go over and tell Coach that Horan needs his mate to hold his hand to play the damn game. I'm sure Coach would love that." Tomlinson said while glancing over at Coach Corden and then back at Harry. 

Harry frowned. Goddamn it... The things he does for that Irish bastard. He dropped to the ground and started doing the press ups. It wasn't that Harry was out of shape. He was in good shape but fifty press ups were a lot and by the thirty-fifth press up he was struggling. He was sweating like a pig, his shirt was plastered to his back. His hair was coming out of his bun and falling into his face as sweat burned his eyes. 

"Do the last ten one handed." Tomlinson ordered from his position crouched down in front of Harry. 

Harry shot him a glare through the curls in front of his eyes and started the last ten one-handed. 

"Forty-one... Forty-two...Fuck..." Harry groaned, his body was on fire. 

"Keep going, Styles." Tomlinson ordered and Harry pushed through the pain. 

"Forty-three...Forty-four, Forty-five... Forty-s-six...Fuck... C-can't." Harry gritted out. 

"Don't be a pussy. Keep going." Tomlinson spat and Harry glared. 

"Forty-seven... You shouldn't use the female... Forty-eight... Genitalia to insinuate... Forty-nine... Weakness... Fifty..." Harry collapsed to the ground exhausted. 

"Get up. We need to work on your forward and back cone shuffles." Tomlinson told him and Harry glanced up at him with wide eyes. 

"What part of moral support did you not get?" Harry asked as he tried to catch his breath. 

"The part where you decided to waste not only my time but the team's and coach's time. So get the fuck up and start on your shuffles, Styles." Tomlinson growled and Harry hated that his dick twitched in interest at the sound. 

"Fine..." Harry grumbled as he got up and walked over to the cones. 

Niall shot him a concern look but Harry waved him off. The others were scrimmaging so it was just him and Tomlinson. Harry tried to shuffle through the cones but ended up tripping up. Tomlinson sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Do you have any coordination at all?" Tomlinson asked and Harry smirked at him as he redid his bun. 

"I'm extremely coordinated in bed." Harry tried to joke but Tomlinson just shot him a dark look. 

"Again. This time pay attention to your footwork." Tomlinson nodded to the cones. 

Harry sighed. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. He was really started to hate the word again by the time Coach blew his whistle. Harry thanked the gods and started towards the others. 

"Did I say you could stop? Again, Styles." Tomlinson crossed his arms and Harry blinked at him. 

"But the try outs are over." Harry muttered in confusion. 

"For the others it's over. For you, it's not over till you get it right." Tomlinson told him and Harry frowned. 

"We'll be here all night!" Harry cried out in annoyance earning a glare from the blue eyed devil. 

"I got no place to be. Again." Tomlinson nodded to the cones. 

Harry let out a strangled sound earning a raised eyebrow from Satan. "Unless you want me to tell Coach about Horan's little performance issue?" Tomlinson asked with the smallest of smirks on his face. 

"Fucking fine!" Harry growled throwing up his arms and going back to the cones. 

"Watch the attitude, Curly." Tomlinson snapped as he watched Harry fumbled around the cones. 

Niall came out a few minutes later from the locker room freshly showered and gave Harry another concern look. 

"Keep walking, Horan." Tomlinson ordered without taking his eyes away from Harry's footwork. 

Niall hesitated and Harry sighed. "It's cool, Ni. I'll see you back at the dorms." Harry gave him a small salute and ended up tripping up again. 

"Focus, Styles!" Tomlinson snapped and Harry shot him a dirty look. 

\---

They had been at it for hours. Doing drill after drill. The sun had went down about an hour ago. Harry was exhausted to the bone. He was working on fumes. 

"I'm dead on my feet. I can't keep going. I'm done." Harry panted as he tried to catch his breath after finishing the burpees he had to do. 

"Alright. I'll just text Coach about Horan..." Tomlinson started... "Fucking hell! Alright what next?" Harry asked as he tried to stand straight on his wobbly legs. 

Tomlinson stared him for a short moment.

"You're loyal. I'll give you that." Tomlinson muttered and Harry bit his lip to keep from cursing at the blue eyed demon from hell.

"He saved my life. The least I can do is endure a bit of physical and emotional torture for him." Harry shrugged as he was finally catching his breath. 

"Saved your life?" Tomlinson asked in confusion. 

"Yeah." Harry mumbled as memories of that horrific night flashed before his eyes. 

Tomlinson must have noticed the look in his eyes considering his whole demeanor soften just the slightest bit.

"Right, that's enough for today. Hit the showers, Styles." Tomlinson nodded towards the locker rooms. 

Harry laughed. "Yeah, no. The only thing I'm hitting is my mattress." 

Tomlinson wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

"You're covered in sweat." Tomlinson stated and Harry shrugged. 

"Not the worst bodily fluid I've been covered in." Harry said nonchalantly causing Tomlinson to blink at him slowly. 

"Get out of here, Curly." Tomlinson shook his head pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"It was nice knowing you. Looking forward to never having to speak to you again, yeah." Harry said before flashing him a grin and two thumbs up. 

\---

Harry unlocked the door to his dorm and walked over to his bed and crashed down on it. 

"H?" Niall mumbled sleepily from his own bed. 

"Yeah?" Harry asked equally tried. 

"Thanks." Niall whispered into the dark room. 

"Don't mention it."


	2. Probationary Period

"I can't look!" Niall whined from his bed and Harry rolled his eyes. 

They both just got an email notification about the try outs. Harry didn't even bother to open his, knowing full well he didn't make it. Plus he didn't have much of a chance to open it since he has been trying to calm Niall down for the last ten minutes. 

"Ni, breathe. I'm sure you made the team. You did amazing at the try outs." Harry tried again but Niall just shook his head and shoved his phone into Harry's hands. 

"You look for me. Please, H!" Niall cried out as he buried his head in his pillow. 

Harry rolled his eyes again before opening the email. He smirked when he saw that Niall had made the team. 

"Fuck... I'm sorry, mate." Harry muttered lowly. 

"What! GIVE ME THAT!" Niall wrenched the phone out from Harry's hands looking terrified for a second before he let out a sigh of relief. 

"Not funny, Haz!" Niall grumbled before smiling like and idiot. "I made the team." He said dreamily. 

"Of course you did. You're great, Ni." Harry bumped his shoulder and Niall smiled brightly at him. 

"I wonder how they let you down in your email." Niall chuckled as he walked over to grab Harry's phone on the desk. 

Harry shrugged. "Who knows." 

Niall giggled before opening the email. Harry watched as a shocked look made its way onto Niall's face. 

"What?" Harry asked confused and Niall looked up to gape at him. 

"Mate, you're kinda freaking me out here." Harry joked but Niall just swallowed. 

"They are giving you a probationary period, H." Niall said and Harry was sure he heard him wrong. 

"What?" Harry asked completely blindsided.

"Yeah, it says here that you aren't officially on the team but you could be if you pass the probationary period." Niall explained and Harry jumped up to look over his shoulder at the email. 

Holy shit. Niall wasn't kidding. What the absolute hell?

"The fuck?" Harry mumbled and Niall just blinked up at him. 

"I mean this is kinda great, mate. We can be on the team together. Go to practice and games together. This is awesome." Niall cried out in excitement but Harry frowned. 

"I can't be on the team, Niall. What about my school work? If my grades drop my dad will kill me. I won't be able to study or put enough time into my assignments if I'm busy with football or too tired from football. I can't, Ni." Harry started to panic thinking about what his dad would do if his grades weren't up to his dad's standards. 

"Whoa! H, calm down. Look I get it. Just go talk to Coach and tell him you can't be on the team, simple as that." Niall told him rubbing his arm to calm him down. 

"Yeah... Talk to Coach. Good Idea." Harry breathed in a gulp of much needed air. 

"Though part of me kinda wishes you wouldn't. It would be so cool to have you on the team, mate." Niall said with a small smile.

"I can't, Ni." Harry muttered and Niall nodded. 

"I know..." Niall sighed patting Harry's back. 

\---

It took forever to find Coach's office, Harry got turned around like four times. Harry saw that the door was opened and made his way towards it. He poked his head inside and his blood ran cold. Coach was no where to be seen but Tomlinson was organizing the file cabinet. 

"Can I help you, Styles?" Tomlinson asked with the same annoyed tone he had used at try outs. 

"Coach around?" Harry asked and Tomlinson shook his head. 

"Gone home for the night." Tomlinson answered and Harry frowned. 

"Right." Harry sighed before turning away. 

"Is this about your probationary period?" Tomlinson asked and Harry froze for a quick second. 

"Yeah, I was coming to tell him that the offer was nice but I can't accept it." Harry shrank under the dark look he was getting from the team captain. 

"You're taking the offer, Curly." Tomlinson stated firmly walking over to Harry, who shrank even more in on himself. 

"I can't..." Harry whispered as Tomlinson stopped a foot away from him. 

"You will. I fought hard to get you that probationary period." Tomlinson said causing Harry to blink at him in surprise. 

"Why?" Harry asked totally caught off guard by that piece of information. 

"Cause you got potential. You work hard and you're loyal. Two qualities I look for in a teammate." Tomlinson told him point-blank and Harry swallowed hard. 

"My grades..." Harry started but Tomlinson raised a hand to stop him. 

"Will be fine if you put the work in. It won't be easy. I won't lie to you. You can kiss your social life goodbye. No parties, no Netflix and chill, just a lot of football and school work. But it's doable. You seem like the type that likes a challenge anyways." Tomlinson leaned against the doorway. 

Harry bit his lip and looked down. He did like a challenge.

"If my grades slip just the slightest, I'm out." Harry told him and Tomlinson tilted his head to the side. 

"Than you better go study, Styles. I'll see you at practice." Tomlinson leaned off the doorway to head back into the office. 

"Harry." Harry found himself calling out. 

Tomlinson raised an eyebrow. 

"It's Harry. Call me Harry." Harry told him and Tomlinson walked back over to him. 

"Louis." He held out his hand to shake. 

Harry shook it noticing how small Louis' hand was compared to his. 

"Go study." Louis ordered and Harry smiled softly. 

"Alright. Bye, Louis." 

\---

Harry walked back to his dorm with a smile on his face. Louis had fought for him. That sent a thrill up his spine. He walked into the room to find Niall and Liam playing FIFA. 

"Hey, Liam. Nice to see you again." Harry smiled and Liam returned it. 

"Hey, H. Niall invited me over after I texted him that I made the team too. We're celebrating." Liam stated as he paused on the game. 

"Cool so you're going to be on the team as well. We should all go to practice together tomorrow." Harry said with a smile earning confused looks from both of the lads in his dorm room. 

"Wait what?" Liam asked and Niall smiled at him.

"You're accepting their offer after-all?" Niall asked with excitement. 

"Yup. I just talked to Louis about it and he assured me, that if I work hard enough my grades won't be affected." Harry said as he sat down on his bed. 

"What offer?" "You talked to Louis?" Both Liam and Niall spoke at the same time causing Harry to chuckle.

"Coach offered to put me on a probationary period. Technically, I'm not on the team but I'm required to go to the practices and games and if I work hard enough I could be put on the team permanently. And yeah, Coach wasn't in his office but Louis was. We talked. He made me feel better about accepting the offer." Harry explained.

"Whoa! That's great, mate. Glad to have you on the team...kinda." Liam gave him a lopsided grin. 

"Louis made you feel better? The same guy that physically and emotionally drained you at try outs? That guy?" Niall asked and Harry shrugged. 

"Umm yeah." Harry muttered shyly tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. 

"Did he make you feel better or your dick feel better?" Niall asked causing Liam to choke on his water. 

Harry flipped him off.


	3. First Practice

Harry followed Niall and Liam onto the field after they left the locker room. Coach was talking to Louis and the rest of the team were stretching. Harry dropped down and started stretching out his legs. Soon Coach blew the whistle and everyone ran over to him. He explained the game plan for today's practice. Harry turned to Niall to team up with him for the drills only to be pulled away by Louis. 

"You're with me, Princess." Louis told him and Harry bit his lip. 

"If you're trying to insult me, Princess isn't going to work. I like being called Princess." Harry told him and Louis looked at him as if he had grown another head. 

"Seriously?" Louis asked as he grabbed a ball from the bag. 

"I'm kinky like that." Harry shrugged and Louis rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever, Curly. Let's get to work." Louis muttered with thinly veiled annoyance. 

Harry wasn't doing as poorly as last time but he wasn't doing particularly well either. Louis had only made him do thirty press ups this time, when he screwed up though so that's a plus. 

"Come on, Princess. Two more." Louis encouraged as Harry tried to finish his press ups. 

"What do I get as a reward for finishing them?" Harry grunted as he pushed up. 

"A steak dinner." Louis answered and Harry looked up at him through his eyelashes. 

"Really?" Harry asked dumbfounded. 

"Of course not. You get the satisfactions of pushing your body to the limit." Louis said and Harry snorted as he finished the last press up.

"Boring..." Harry sing-songed earning a dark look from Louis. 

"Bleachers. I want you to run them until you drop." Louis ordered and Harry pouted. 

"Can't I scrimmaged with the other lads?" Harry asked and Louis crossed his arms. 

"Do you want to do more press ups, Princess?" Louis asked and Harry smirked. 

"Keep calling me that. I'm living for it." Harry wiggled an eyebrow earning a deep sigh from Louis as he pinched the bridge of his nose again. 

"Bleachers, Harry. Now!" Louis barked and Harry rolled his eyes before jogging over to the bleachers. 

Louis literally had him running up and down the bleachers until he drop and puked a bit over the edge of the metal steps. He looked up to see Louis handing him his water bottle. 

"Thanks." Harry mumbled taking a long sip. 

"Pace yourself, Styles." Louis shook his head grabbing the bottle from him. 

"I need to work on my cardio." Harry muttered. 

He hit the gym three times a week. Maybe he needed to go more. 

"Your cardio is actually really good. It's your coordination and footwork that sucks." Louis told him and Harry frowned up at him. 

"Than why the fuck am I doing cardio?" Harry asked and Louis smirked. 

"Cause you were giving me attitude." Louis told him and Harry gape at him. 

"Cold, mate. Real cold. I puked." Harry pouted and Louis bit back a smile as he shook his head. 

"Come on, Curly. Let's work on your shit footwork." Louis pulled him up. 

"Fine..." Harry grumbled as he followed Louis. 

"Such a good Princess." Louis joked but Harry felt his dick twitch. 

It was going to be a long practice. 

\---

Coach blew his whistle, signalling the end of practice. Harry went to run over to the locker rooms only to be stopped by Louis grabbing him by the back of his shirt collar.

"Not you. We still have another two hours." Louis told him and Harry pouted. 

"What?" Harry sighed. 

"Yes. Since I spent all of practice coaching you, I didn't get to practice myself. So go stand in the net. I'm going to take few shots at you." Louis nodded towards the goal. 

Great this was going to be painful. 

Guess what? IT WAS! Part of Harry wondered if Louis was purposely trying to hit him straight in the balls every single time. The two hours passed by pretty fast though as Louis did a few more drills and had Harry watch him. Though Harry was having trouble focusing on Louis' footwork and not his bum. Finally, Louis called it. They made their way to the locker room. Louis was throwing the towels the team used in the laundry cart and doing other chores here and there as Harry looked around the room. He didn't really get a chance before practice. 

"It's just a locker room, Curly." Louis shook his head looking slightly amused. 

"I love locker rooms. I have great memories of locker rooms. I gave my first ever blowjob in a locker room shower." Harry sighed wistfully as he ran a finger along the divider wall of the shower and main room. 

Louis didn't respond so Harry kept going as he looked around the shower itself. 

"Jackson Creed. I was sixteen and still growing into my body. I was short and small and Jackson was a tank of muscles. I mean he hit his growth spurt at like thirteen and by seventeen he was like a freaking Greek god. Blonde with chocolate brown eyes and abs for days. We had gym together and I tried really really hard not to sneak peeks at him in the shower after classes. I mean I didn't want to be a creep. But one day he caught me checking him out and just smiled. I remember being so relieved. Then one day after class, he started a conversation with me causing us to be the last ones in the showers. One thing led to another and the next thing I knew I'm on my knees with a mouthful of dick. Good times." Harry laughed as he knocked on the divider. 

"Did you two end up dating?" Louis asked casually as he locked the storage room door after putting some of the equipment away.

Harry breathed in hard through his nose scrunching it up. 

"The next day, I tried to say hi to him in the hallway... He punched me in the stomach, called me a fag and spit on me. So no we didn't date." Harry sighed sadly as he leaned against the wall. 

Louis froze as he looked up from his duffel bag.

"He what?" Louis asked his eyes a dark shade of blue. 

Harry shivered at the anger he could see in those beautiful blue eyes. 

"I grew up in a small town. Holmes Chapel. Being gay was... frowned upon. I don't blame him for not wanting to come out." Harry stated calmly but Louis scoffed. 

"When you went up to him did you say, 'Hi, thank you for letting me suck your cock.'?" Louis asked and Harry felt his dick stand at attention after hearing Louis say the word cock. 

"No. I just said hi." Harry chuckled. 

"Exactly. He had no reason to fucking get physical or call you that slur. And to spit on you? What the fuck? Had I been there I would have fucking beat the living shit out of him for that. Guys like him give straight guys like me a bad fucking name." Louis grumbled and Harry bit his lip.

"Subtle but effective." Harry muttered and Louis frowned. 

"Huh?" Louis raised an eyebrow. 

"Straight guys like me. You didn't need to throw that in there. I figured you were straight. Don't worry I'm not going to try and suck your dick, mate." Harry teased and Louis rolled his eyes. 

"Like you could handle my cock." Louis muttered under his breath causing Harry to laugh. 

"Bit of an ego you got there, Lou." Harry joked and Louis smirked at him.

"Nothing I can't back up, Hazza." Louis shot back and Harry willed himself and his dick to calm down. 

"Doesn't matter how big little Lou is. I don't have a gag reflex. I'm a pro at sucking cock." Harry shrugged and Louis threw his sweaty towel at him. 

"Okay first off, don't call my cock little Lou. Secondly, didn't need to know that and thirdly I need to lock up so either take a shower or get the fuck out, Princess." Louis told him and Harry grabbed his bag.

"I'm beat. I'll just take a shower at the dorms." Harry headed for the door.

"Right, you wanting to take a shower at the dorms has nothing to do with the fact that you're sporting a semi and probably want to jerk off in the shower." Louis called out. 

"Busted!" Harry called over his shoulder earning a small laughed from Louis. 

Harry headed home with a small smile and tented shorts.


	4. 4

Harry was in pain. All his body ached from the grueling practices he has been doing. He sat in the hard chairs in the large auditorium as his psychology professor drawled on about Maslow's hierarchy of needs. He tried to jot down some notes but his eyes were dropping like crazy. The good looking lad next to him gave him a kind smile as Harry's long leg bumped into his. When was the last time he got laid? Too long. He sighed. When his professor finally dismissed the class he bolted out of the room. He was adjusting his bag when he bumped into someone. 

"Excuse you!" A posh accent made him look up.

A girl with long brown hair was glaring daggers at him.

"I'm so sorry." Harry responded sincerely feeling guilty for not paying attention.

"You really do have no coordination, Curly." Harry looked over to see Louis standing next to the girl.

Their fingers were intertwined. Girlfriend, Harry assumed.

"Maybe if my captain wasn't pushing me to the brink of death every single practice I would have a little coordination left for my day to day life." Harry muttered and Louis snorted.

The girl looked between the two with shock.

"Wait this is the guy you were telling me about?" The girl asked with thinly-vieled disgust as she took in Harry's outfit.

Harry looked down and realized he was wearing his 'safe sex' shirt that had two stick men jerking each other off. Great... Excellent first impression.

"Yeah. Harry this is my girlfriend, Eleanor. El this is Harry." Louis introduced them and Harry gave an awkward wave. 

He was about to say something when someone grabbed his shoulder. He looked over to see the good looking guy from class.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I would forever hate myself if I didn't shoot my shot. You're super fit and I would love to take you out." The lad said and Harry blinked.

"What?" Harry asked confused and the lad laughed softly.

"I want to take you out. You're like my fantasy come to life. The perfect twink." The lad said and a few things happened after that ridiculous statement.

Harry scrunched up his nose. Eleanor's jaw dropped and Louis looked livid. 

"The fuck did you just say?" Louis asked and Harry frowned.

"It's fine." Harry muttered ready to turn the guy down gently but before he could Louis had the lad against the wall.

"Louis!" Eleanor whined while Harry just stood frozen.

"First of all, he isn't a piece of meat. He is an actual human being with some depth to offer so calling him your fucking fantasy come to life is disgusting, he doesn't exist for your pleasure dickhead. Second of all, who the fuck do you think you are to call someone a twink without even knowing if that is something they are okay with being identified as? That's fucked up. I should put your head through this fucking wall..."

Harry raced into action grabbing Louis by the shoulders and hauling him off the scared lad.

"Christ..." Harry breathed out and Louis relaxed into his touch.

"Shit. I'm sorry. I was just trying to ask you out..." The poor lad looked horribly guilty and Harry felt awful.

"No worries..." Harry started but Louis cut him off.

"Piss off. He isn't on the market." Louis growled and that seemed to be the last straw for the lad who bolted down the hall.

"The hell?" Harry glared at Louis.

"No dating while you're training. I need you to focus solely on football." Louis told him and Harry gaped at him.

"I can't do that to Fernando!" 

"Who the fuck is Fernando?" Louis asked and Harry pointed to his dick.

The look of pure disbelief on Louis' face was priceless.

"You...you named your dick...Fernando?" He asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes and he has seperation anxiety and needs lots of TLC." Harry grumbled and Louis looked so unimpressed.

"You got a right hand." Louis shrugged.

"Jacob can only do so much, Louis!" Harry cried and Louis blinked at him and tilted his head.

"Does every one of your body parts have name? That's insane!" Louis shot back and Harry wanted to punch him.

"I need sex!" Harry yelled and multipe people in the hall turned to stare at him as if he were crazy and he blushed. 

"You can fuck just no dating." Louis rolled his eyes.

"I'm not wired for casual hook ups! I'm a cuddle bug. I'm a relationship homebody that bakes cookies for their partner and wants matching pjs!" Harry explained and Louis seemed to be fighting back a smile.

"Not my problem. No dating." Louis ordered. 

"Louis..."

They both turned to see a very annoyed looking Eleanor.

"I'll see you at practice." Louis waved as he and his girlfriend walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was pissed. He couldn't concentrate on assignments or football. Louis had been screaming at him all practice cause he couldn't get anything down right. Louis was not letting up either. They had their first game Friday and Harry didn't know why that should be a concern, it's not like Harry was going to be anything other than a bench warmer. However, Louis didn't seem to take that into consideration as he barked at him everytime Harry screwed up which was a lot. The others had left hours ago and it was just him and Louis on the field. Harry sighed as Louis yelled at him after he tripped over his own feet again. 

"For fuck sake Styles!" 

"Stop yelling at me." Harry pouted.

"I'll stop yelling when you pull your shit together. Why the fuck are you so fucking shit tonight?" Louis growled and Harry frowned and mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Louis asked and Harry sighed.

"It's been four months." Harry answered and Louis looked confused.

"What?" Louis asked again and Harry lost it.

"Four months since the last time I've been probably and thoroughly fucked into a mattress and wrecked. So yeah, I'm a bit high strung and I can't concentrate on anything other than finding someone to fuck me within an inch of my life. But I don't do hookups so I'm stuck wanking it off when Niall gives me two minutes of alone time which is fucking rare! I'm pretty sure I've seen all the gay porn on porn hub and now nothing is doing it for me. So I'm sorry I'm shit. I can't remember any of my fucking footwork let alone anything I've learned in the pass week of classes because I'm so damn fucking horny that I'm at the point of seriously considering self-castration!" Harry shouted at Louis who just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"You done?" Louis asked calmly and Harry wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

Harry nodded shyly. 

"Alright." Louis nodded before walking over to him. 

Harry looked at him weirdly considering Louis was right up in his face. 

"You need to come then Princess?" Louis whispered near his ear and Harry's legs nearly gave out. 

Harry nodded and Louis grabbed his chin fingers digging into his jawline. 

"Words. Use your words." Louis demanded and Harry was instantly hard.

"Yes. Need to come so bad." Harry whimpered.

"Keep your hands behind your back and don't you dare move them or you won't get to come. We clear. No touching." Louis asked and Harry nodded earning a harsh tug of his curls.

"Yes. No touching." Harry panted.

"Good boy." Louis praised and Harry nearly came right there and then.

He moaned and Louis raised an eyebrow. 

"You like being praised don't you?" Louis brought his mouth to Harry's ear but still wasn't making any contact.

"Yes." Harry groaned and god he wanted to touch himself so bad.

"Yeah you like being praised but do you know what I think, Princess?" Louis asked and Harry shook his head.

"No?" Harry asked his hands twitching to touch himself to touch Louis. 

"I think that you like being degraded even more. Isn't that right, cock-slut?" Louis lips barely touched his earlobe but it made Harry shiver anyway.

How the fuck did Louis figure that one out so fast?

"Louis..." Harry moaned but a tug on his curls turned into a full blown guttural groan.

"Captain Tomlinson to you, now beg for it. Beg for it like the desperate cock-slut you are." Louis growled and Harry's eyes rolled back into his head.

Then he heard Louis' voice soften. "Tell me if I overstep, Curly." 

Fuck...he liked sweet Louis he did. But he needed more of sexy in control Louis. 

"More. Please. I need more. Captain Tomlinson I need..." Harry was blinking back tears of frustration he was so hard and leaking pre-cum.

"What do you need? You need my cock? Such a greedy cock-slut thinking he is worthy of my cock. Want me to fuck you? That's never going to happen. I'm never going to bend you over and fuck you so hard that you see stars. Never gonna wrap my hand around your throat and choke you as I pound you into the mattress. Never going to have you gag on my cock as I fuck that pretty mouth. Never going..."

Harry blacked out for a second as he came hard. He buckled but strong hands kept him upright. Fuck that was... Holy shit. 

"You alright?" Louis asked and Harry had to blink a few times to come back to reality. 

"If football doesn't work out for you, you should consider becoming a sex hotline worker... Holy fuck!" Harry muttered and Louis snorted.

"Alright, cone shuffles." Louis nodded to the cones.

"You're kidding... You want me to...after...we... You..." Harry stumbled over his words.

"It was an orgasm not brain surgery get to it." Louis muttered.

Harry blinked but shook his head and did the exercise. He nailed it on the first try. Louis nodded and they moved on.

An hour later, Louis dismissed him. They didn't talk about what happened and Harry got the impression they never will.


	6. Chapter 6

Niall was driving him insane. He was munching on crisps and talking with his mouth full as he shouted at his computer and at whoever he was playing his damn game with. Even with his headphones in he couldn't concentrate. He gave up and decided to head to the library. He found a nice spot near a window and started working. He was jotting down some notes when he heard giggling and a couple came into the stacks where he was and started full on making out. Harry grimaced but then did a double take when he recognized the girl. Eleanor and that was definitely not Louis. He coughed awkwardly but they paid him no mind. He sighed and packed up his things. He walked out of the library and knew he needed to tell Louis. Fuck. By chance he saw Zayn walking towards him. It was like the universe was telling him he needed to find Louis. 

"Hey Zayn!"

Zayn turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"H." Zayn nodded his way. 

"Do you know where Louis is?" Harry asked shyly.

Zayn lifted his eyebrow even higher.

"Coach's office. Filling away." Zayn answered and Harry nodded.

"Thanks." Harry muttered before bolting towards his new destination.

When he arrived the door was open and it was like deja vu seeing Louis at the filling cabinet.

"You need something, Princess?" Louis asked without turning around to see who it was.

Harry didn't know how he did that. 

"I have something to tell you... Maybe you should sit down." Harry stumbled over his words nervously.

Louis just raised and eyebrow and leaned against the corner of the desk...not exactly sitting but Harry will take it.

"I was in the library in the back stacks... I was studying when... Two people came in...They started making out..."

"Let me guess? It made you horny and you wanna get off again. Sure close the door." 

"And...wait what?" Harry stopped as Louis rolled his eyes and got up to walk towards Harry, who took a step back as Louis closed the door and locked it.

Harry leaned against the door as Louis crowding him against it.

"Wanna try something else today? Roleplay?" Louis asked and Harry couldn't breathe. 

"Fuck yes! I mean no I mean...fuck!" Harry frowned in frustration as Louis snorted.

"Your girlfriend is cheating on you!" Harry blurted out and slammed his eyes closed waiting for the inevitable punch to the face. 

It never came and when he popped open an eye Louis was smirking at him.

"Did you honestly think I was going to what hit you?" Louis asked bitting his lip to keep from laughing.

"How are you not more upset right now?" Harry asked and Louis laughed.

"I know. I've cheated on her multiple times too. Just the way we work." Louis shrugged like it was no big deal.

"That's...weird." Harry finished lamely.

"You name your limbs." Louis pointed out.

"So it's an open relationship?" Harry asked confused and Louis laughed.

"No. We don't address it. Look do you want to keep talking about my girlfriend or do you wanna get off?" Louis asked and Harry had never been so conflicted before.

"I...I wanna get off?" Harry asked unsure.

"You asking or telling me." Louis' voice took on that tone that made Harry's dick come to life.

"Can I touch you this time?" Harry asked and Louis smirked.

"Think you've earned it?" Louis asked bringing a hand to Harry's belt.

Harry has never been this turn on before.

"I'd crawl on glass shards for miles if it meant I got to suck your dick afterwards." Harry blurted out again and cursed himself for having no filter.

Louis looked surprised for a second before a devilish smirk appeared on his face. 

"Sit down, Mister Styles, we need to have a serious talk about your place on my team. You actions this week have put you at risk of being kicked off the team." Louis stated firmly as he walked over to sit behind the desk.

"What?" Harry gave him a confused look and Louis threw him another one that made everything click for Harry...Roleplay.

"I mean... I'm sorry coach. I know I've been... misbehaving lately. I'm sorry. Please don't kick me off the team I'll do anything." Harry winced... Shit he was bad at this and by the amusement in Louis' eyes it was obvious.

"I can't have my star player acting like that on the field, Styles. I should kick you off." Louis stated and Harry shivered this was fun.

"Please don't... there are scouts coming next week. Please. I'll... I'll."

"You'll what? Tell me, Styles? What will you do?" Louis asked and Harry bit his lip.

Harry slowly slipped down from his chair and under the wooden desk. 

"Gonna suck me off?" Louis asked and Harry nodded.

"Never had a bloke suck me off before." Louis tilted his head and Harry felt his stomach tinge. 

"You don't have to be gentle with me. I won't break." Harry muttered and Louis' cock twitched in his sweats.

"Gonna fuck that pretty mouth of yours till your voice is raw." Louis growled.

Harry moaned and pulled Louis' hard cock free. Wow little Lou wasn't little at all, Holy shit. Harry got to work. He could hear Louis' hitched breaths as he sucked him off when the door opened. Harry froze. 

"Hey, mate!" Zayn greeted and Harry tried to pulled away but Louis kept a tight hold on his hair keeping him where he was.

"Zee, what up?" Louis asked casually as he tugged on Harry's curls as if asking him to keep going.

That's it Louis was crazy. Zayn sat down not noticing him under the desk.

"Not much. Wanted to know if you're coming to tomorrow's rager?" Zayn asked.

Harry was so still and Louis tugged on his hair again.

"Don't know if I'm coming. It's probably gonna suck." Louis said putting emphasis on the word coming and suck.

Harry rolled his eyes but started to suck him off again hoping Louis won't give them away.

"It'll be fun, mate. You haven't let loose in a while." Zayn said and Harry nearly snorted with a mouthful of cock...if Zayn only looked under the desk he would eat those words.

"Sure why not." Louis answered as he bit back a moan.

"Also, Styles was looking for you." Zayn stated and Harry nearly choked on Louis' cock.

"Was he now?" 

Harry could hear the amusement in Louis' voice.

"Yeah. You know if he is seeing anyone? He's fit as fuck. I wouldn't mind having a go at that tight arse." Zayn asked and they both tensed up at that.

"What about Gigi?" Louis huffed.

"I'm just kidding, mate." Zayn joked but Louis aggressively jerked forward causing him to deep throat Harry. 

"No you're not. Styles is off limits. Off limits, Zayn." Louis ran his hand through Harry curls gently as Harry hallowed out his cheeks to accommodate him.

"Why?" Zayn asked with annoyance.

"Mine." Louis growled and Harry came in his jeans.

"Since when are you into guys, Louis? Plus what makes you think he would be interested in you?" Zayn asked amusement in his tone.

"Sexuality is fluid dickhead and I have my cock down his throat." Louis said and Harry panicked but all he heard was laughter.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Metaphorically?" Zayn asked laughing.

"Yeah metaphorically. So back off." Louis smoothed his thumb over Harry's cheek.

"Fine. I gotta go pick up Gigi. See ya later, mate." Zayn said and Harry waited until he heard the door close to sigh.

"Fuck that was so hot! Gonna come, love." Louis warned as he came down Harry throat. 

Harry slowly crawled out from under the desk and sat in the chair opposite of Louis. Louis was staring at the dark stain on Harry's jeans.

"You should go study. Don't want your grades to slip." Louis stated.

"Shouldn't we talk about this?" Harry asked and Louis frowned.

"Just helping you out, mate. You help me blow off steam and I help you do the same so we're game ready." Louis shrugged.

Harry was so confused.

"Go study, Styles"

Harry stood up with a strong sense of deja vu as he left the office.


End file.
